Guang
Guang '''is the right-hand man of Yamanashi, and the Head Ninja of the Wushu Clan's Los Angeles Outpost. After Yamanashi's defeat at the hands of the Jones Brothers, Guang, and his ninjas were banished from the clan and went into hiding. About a year later in 1993, the Gunslinger and he became allies in vengeance against Damon Jones. Biography '''Early Life Born into a poor family in a small village in northern China, Guang lived with suffering and hardship from a young age. At the age of 5, a small unit of Eternal Knighthood Knights invaded Guang’s village after rumors of three Wushu Council members being sighted in the area. After killing off most of the inhabitants, amongst them Guang’s family, the Wushu members revealed themselves and engaged the Knights in a battle. By the end, there were only two Knights left and two Wushu members left after the third one was killed during battle. They dueled for a while as the remaining survivors watched desperately hoping that the Wushu Ninjas would prevail, but the Knights outmatched them. They prepared to execute the Wushu members until little Guang distracted the Knights giving the Wushu defenders time to kill them. With the remaining villagers praising them as their saviors and celebrating, the Wushu Council members were quick to divert the compliments to the young boy that helped them, Guang. Noticing that Guang had lost his parents to the Knights and was now an orphan, they took him along with them to grow up in the Wushu Temple in Kyoto. Life in the Clan Mission to America The Daimyo at that time, Master Zhao, personally entrusted his pupil, Yamanashi to be sent to Los Angeles and take over the city. Where they set up base, Yamanashi and Guang worked for years to work alongside the criminal organizations of LA, all the while recruiting domestic members. By the time the major crime organizations fell, that's when they took their chance to take over the city. Yamanashi and Guang first disarmed the police force by threatening the lieutenant, Lt. McCormack, and then devised a plan to kidnap Mayor Hogwood of Los Angeles. Somehow, Damon and Hank Jones found out about this and went to take the clan down. Guang commanded his ninjas with the guidance of Yamanashi, but the brothers went right through them. At last, it ended in a one-on-one duel between Guang and Damon Jones. Damon Jones got the easy win because Guang's size allows Damon to easily throw him out of a window. Guang miraculously survives the fall but is banished from the clan after the death of Yamanashi. Man Without His Clan To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities To be added Relationships Allies * Yamanashi † * The Gunslinger's Posse ** The Gunslinger ** Joel Galtem Lorenzo ** Donald Vincenzo ** Cobra ** Thorn Enemies * LAPD ** Damon Jones ** Hank Jones ** Lt. McCormack † Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blue Heat 2: Revelations Characters Category:Criminals Category:Wushu Clan Members Category:Chinese Category:Villains Category:Blue Heat 3: Ascension Characters